A Failure to Control Oneself
by folddownthemiddle
Summary: This is basically just McPriceley omorashi. It also features a pretty terrible simile.


Kevin Price had always been the apple of his parents' eyes. He had been the first of his age group to speak, the first to take his first steps and, several years later, the first to study scripture.

There was only one aspect in which Kevin Price's childhood had been less than perfect.

He had been the absolute last of his age group to master not wetting the bed.

For some inexplicable reason, he couldn't stop himself from gorging himself on water before he went to bed. He would chug down glass after glass, only to pay for it in the middle of the night.

He rarely had Hell Dreams. Instead, various watery scenarios filled young Kevin's head: swimming pools, sinking boats, waterfalls, even Noah's Ark on one memorable occasion.

His parents tried everything from yelling to lullabies. Kevin's small arms would often ache slightly the day after an 'incident' from being made to carry armfuls of bedding to the laundry and scrub them clean himself. His parents preferred to invest in a strict drinking regimen and extra scripture study rather than a rubber sheet and, eventually, Kevin's 'little problem' was brought into line with his parents' expectations.

Before too long, it had faded to a distant but distinct memory. Secure in their belief that their little Kevin was as close to perfect as a Mormon kid could be, his former bedwetting was employed to stop his head from swelling too much.

If he made a gesture or a comment that was just a little too condescending, Kevin could be sure that he would be met with a reminder that, even if he were soon to do 'something incredible', he hadn't always been perfect.

Even at the age of 19 the slightest mention of his 'little incidents' could cause a fierce blush and a hot prickle of shame in the clean cut missionary.

And this was the reason for his current discomfort. He was baking in the heat that was induced by the Ugandan sun, a bus without air conditioning and Mormon undergarments.

He had agreed that morning to accompany Elder McKinley to the market after Elder Thomas had flat out refused to go and his resourceful companion had thankfully packed a generous supply of bottled water.

Kevin had taken full advantage of their stash and had managed to avoid dehydration by offering to carry the water on his marginally broader shoulders.

Now however, the weight of the water in his stomach was being uncomfortably jostled by the jerking movements of the bus on the dirt road. He was forced to clamp down on his bladder with every pothole and rock they passed. For every moment that the bus wasn't in contact with the road, an unsettling emptiness flooded through him, only to be followed by the cramping of his muscles as they hit the floor with a bump.

His only consolation was that there was only a mile of the journey left.

He set his face into a mask of grim determination and focused his eyes on the dusty sky visible through the bus window. If he could just keep his focus…

Unfortunately for Kevin, his fellow passenger was Elder McKinley. Quieter than Arnold, yet no less concerned for Kevin's welfare, the district leader didn't take long to notice Kevin's unusually quiet demeanor.

"Hey there elder, are you ok?" McKinley asked, his concern written plainly on his face.

Kevin threw carefully cultivated Mormon politeness to the wind and replied with a mere grunt. He clenched his stomach muscles still harder. Oh sweet Heavenly Father, he wasn't sure how much more of a workout his muscles could stand.

"You don't sound too good," murmured McKinley. He pressed a pale hand gently against Kevin's forehead and stroked it softly.

Kevin started at the touch, jerking his head back violently. His head hit the fly-specked window with a dull thud. He threw his head into his hands and immediately regretted it as the urge to piss rose like a wave inside him. He repressed it with a superhuman effort but, as he shifted in his seat slightly, he could have sworn that he felt a slight dampness at his crotch.

Quite apart from all that, there was now a dull, throbbing pain in his forehead. He reached up with tentative fingers, hissing slightly in pain, and they came away tacky with blood. Darn it. He examined his hand carefully, trying to assess the damage.

"Oh Elder Price!" gasped Elder McKinley. Kevin's bloody hand was seized and held in front of his fellow passenger's concerned face.

"It's nothing, Elder," Price replied with difficulty, unwilling to risk any distraction from holding himself in.

"It most definitely is something! You're lucky we're just arriving," McKinley said with an urgency that a less desperate Kevin would have found endearing.

The relief granted by stumbling off the bus and into the mission home was glorious. The heaviness within was almost bearable with the knowledge that he'd soon be in the bathroom.

Unfortunately for Kevin Price, this relief was also short lived.

No sooner had he crossed the mission home threshold than Elder McKinley had grabbed his wrist and dragged him straight past the bathroom door.

"Elder McKinley!" Kevin half-shouted, trying in vain to shake the smaller man's grip from his arm.

He was forcibly transported to the district leader's room, the warm weight inside him growing heavier with every step.

Once inside, Elder McKinley released Kevin from his vice-like clasp. Before Kevin could make his urgent escape the door had been slammed behind him and he had been pushed, stumbling, into a chair.

He was held in place by a hand pressed firmly against his chest as McKinley bent over a dresser, rifling through drawers. "Where did I put those band aids," the district leader muttered, "I could have sworn I saw them just the other day…"

"Elder McKinley!" interrupted Price, with a concerted break with Mormon courtesy, "I - I appreciate your help but I really need to be going!"

There was no immediate reply and Kevin was left to focus on the increasing pressure on his bladder. Eventually McKinley turned around, beaming. He clutched a band aid and an antiseptic wipe triumphantly. "Here we are," he said brightly, "What were you saying there Elder Price?"

"I just said that I need to...ah!" he broke off, doubling over slightly as the urge to piss almost overcame him. He was now almost certain that his pants were slightly damp. "I need to go, Elder."

"Nonsense, Elder Price." The other man was practically clucking. "What you need is to have this seen to, and quickly."

A hand darted up to brush Kevin's hair from his forehead and gently swab away the blood. The tickling of Elder McKinley's breath on his ear as he worked was a definite obstruction to Kevin's efforts to hold himself in. He gripped the base of the chair with white knuckles.

"Elder McKinley-" he tried again, only to be cut off by a slim finger against his lips.

"Come on now, Elder Price. That window wasn't exactly clean, and that looks like an awful lot of blood," Elder McKinley grimaced.

"You don't - you don't understand." Kevin spoke with difficulty now, clenching his jaw along with every muscle in his body. "I need…I need…" He stopped, his entire being focused on not pissing himself right then and there.

"What do you need, buddy?" McKinley asked softly. He had squatted down to look Kevin in the eye. This also meant that he was sat practically in Kevin's lap.

For some reason the simple phrase 'I need to go to the bathroom' would not reach Kevin's lips. Instead he stared down at his crotch whilst the voices of his disappointed parents boomed in his ears. His stomach felt distended from the weight of his bladder. Elder McKinley suddenly felt incredibly close. His breath was roaring in his ears. He grasped even harder at his seat.

The pressure inside him reached breaking point and he felt the first wave of piss wash through him. He screwed his eyes closed and bit his lip. Somehow, he was able to regain control, but not before a horribly noticeable dampness had spread across his crotch. Panting wildly, he watched its slow progress in horror.

Just before it could reach the point where his legs met the legs of Elder McKinley, he snapped his head up violently. For once at a loss for words, Kevin pleaded silently with wide green eyes.

When he looked up, he met the gentle eyes of the district leader. His heart was pounding from the sheer embarrassment of having lost control and the effort of not losing it again.

Before he could gabble a frenzied apology, Elder McKinley gave a small smile. Soft hands reached forward to prise Kevin's fingers from the base of his seat and clasp them in front of his chest.

"It's ok, Kevin sweetie," whispered the district leader, delicately stroking his fellow missionary's hands as he spoke, "Don't cry now."

It seemed as though his pride had disappeared as quickly as his resistance. Kevin rapidly blinked back tears he hadn't realised were forming. "I'm so sorry Elder McKinley," he said in a shaking voice, "I'm s-sorry."

His hands were gripped a little more firmly in response. "Don't be silly, elder. This...this happens to everyone. Sometimes it does get a little...too much."

Kevin blinked in surprise. McKinley's voice had hitched, just a little. He felt the rustling of fabric around his knees but, before he could look down, Elder McKinley gave a dry little cough and tilted Kevin's face up. He watched as McKinley licked his lips hastily through tear stained eyes.

In his desperation-addled state, he hazily thought that he'd quite like to watch his leader lick his lips again and again. Unfortunately, this train of thought was cut off by the sudden urge to piss. He fell forward, his head landing on Elder McKinley's shoulder. His breathing returned to its panicked state.

Arms were wrapped quickly around his shoulders, hands rubbing his back. He groaned as the weight of McKinley was added to his lap. "Shhh, Elder Price. It's ok, it's ok." There was a pause that could not have lasted longer than a few seconds, but which felt like an eternity to Kevin, who felt like a kettle on the point of boiling.

Elder McKinley spoke again, hesitation and excitement warring in his voice. "You can...you can let go Elder Price. I've got you. Just let go."

It was as if Kevin had been waiting his entire life to hear those words. With a desperate sob, he buried his face in McKinley's shoulder and let himself go. Piss rushed through him like the mighty Jordan river, soaking his pants instantly. As he became wetter and wetter, the sense of relief grew and grew. He emitted small, happy noises as he felt finally began to feel lighter inside.

He did become aware of a faint dripping noise and a whispering from Elder McKinley. Before embarrassment could seize him again, he realised what the district leader was saying.

"That's it, sweetie, keep going." McKinley's hands rubbed circles on his back. "Let it all out now honey, don't hold back anymore."

Kevin had no choice but to obey and let his piss flow forth, soaking both their laps.

He was praised effusively. "Oh Kevin, yes that's it. What a good boy you are, such a good, good boy."

A warmth rose in him quite separate to the warmth at his crotch. He made a small, pleased noise that, had he been in any position other than pissing in his district leader's lap, he would have been ashamed of. Hands reached up to fist in McKinley's shirt, pulling him ever tighter.

As he reached the end of his release, McKinley moved his hands to Kevin's waist and held him firmly in place. With gentle words of praise still whispered in his ear, Kevin whimpered and ground down on the other man's lap as the last drops left him.

The ecstasy of relieving himself left a pleasant haze in Kevin Price's mind. He curled over McKinley's shoulder, breathing heavily, hands slowly curling and uncurling in the missionaries crisp white shirt. His hair (previously mussed by frustration and one bus window) was smoothed by Elder McKinley's capable hands.

Unfortunately though reality soon began to set in. As his wet crotch cooled, a hot prickle of shame danced down Kevin's spine to counteract the cold dampness in his lamp. It began to sink in exactly what he had just done. He had pissed himself. At age 19. He had pissed himself at age 19 whilst his district leader sat in his lap.

He recoiled in horror and fear. Elder McKinley was almost dislodged but managed to cling onto his shirt.

"Oh my gosh Elder McKinley, I am so sorry," he babbled, "I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again, I'll make amends I swear. Just...please don't tell anyone."

He had begun to flail in his panic and slipped from his seat. He landed hard on his arse and immediately rose to his knees, clasping his hands in supplication. He looked up at Elder McKinley with wide eyes.

The other missionary had been left standing in an awkward half-crouch by Elder Price's flailing. As Kevin's heart began to hammer erratically, he simply looked down. However, his eyes were not filled with the disgust or anger that Kevin feared. Instead, his brow was furrowed slightly in concern.

"It's okay sweetie - I mean, Elder Price," he said, running a hand through his hair, "Everybody has...accidents and of course I'm not going to tell anyone." He attempted a strained chuckle.

Before relief could overtake Kevin, he noticed another horrifying detail. Freed from desperation and stimulated by grinding on Elder McKinley's lap, his cock had begun to rise, a detail that was only too obvious in his drenched pants. He forced his hands in front of his erection and blushed scarlet, too humiliated now to even try to speak.

Once he realised the cause for Kevin's distress, McKinley's eyes widened. However, much to Kevin's surprise, he did not recoil in disgust. The shorter man knelt down so that he was level with Kevin.

He took a deep breath before he next spoke. "Elder Price….Kevin….I understand that you're probably a little confused and...flustered right now. I just want you to know that there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"But I wet myself!" burst out Kevin, "And it...it got on-" He was unable to finish and say exactly where his piss had ended up.

Elder McKinley laughed awkwardly again. "It really doesn't bother me Kevin." This was met with only nonplussed eyes. McKinley sighed. "Look, why don't we take off these wet things, clean ourselves up, and we'll take it from there?"

Kevin took a deep shaky breath and nodded. His cheek was patted as Elder McKinley said, "You just stay right here for me. I'll go and get a cloth."

Whilst his companion was absent, Kevin stared blankly at the floor, not even trying to ignore the unpleasant sogginess of his trousers. What would his parents say if they knew? How disappointed would they be? Their perfect son, finally off to change the world, reduced to pissing himself and tempted to break the law of chastity by doing so.

But then...Elder McKinley hadn't been disappointed by him. No, Elder McKinley had held him, and praised him, and told him what a good boy he was.

He was broken from his musings by the reappearance of Elder McKinley. The missionary, now brandishing two wet cloths, calmly manipulated Kevin's gangly limbs so that he could pull his trousers off. After a brief hesitation, he removed the bottom half of Kevin's temple garment as well.

He took a moment to shimmy out of his own bottoms before returning to kneel over Kevin. Noticing his still shell-shocked expression he elected to clean himself first, thankful that he had used warm water. Once he felt suitably refreshed and his pants had been stuffed into the laundry basket, he carefully examined Kevin. The younger man seemed more aware of his surroundings now.

"Hey there Kevin. Will you let me wash you?" he asked softly and was given a small nod by way of reply. He shuffled closer and began to was Kevin's crotch.

He realised quickly that his task was not going to be that simple. Kevin's erection remained despite the lack of current stimulation and he whimpered pitifully as the cloth first made contact with his thigh.

McKinley took a moment to assess the situation. Kevin Price, perfect Mormon Kevin Price, the very Kevin Price that stalked his nightly hell dreams, was lying hard in front of him. However, he lacked that nightmare smirk and was instead sniffling, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh honey," sighed McKinley, smoothing Kevin's brow with his free hand. He figured that they were comfortable enough with each other to not refer to the other man as 'Elder'.

Kevin leaned into the warm touch. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I...that I messed up." Even in this vulnerable state, the words of criticism still came with difficulty, though he tried to sit up straight.

"You don't need to apologise," Elder McKinley reminded him gently, "It's just a little thing. I don't think any less of you." He patted Kevin's shoulder. "Can I wash you?"

Kevin nodded stiffly and turned his head away so that he couldn't see McKinley returning his attention to his crotch.

After removing his tie and tugging his shirt over his head, McKinley washed him carefully but methodically, pausing occasionally to reassure Kevin that he was doing a good job, keeping so still and letting himself be cleaned up.

Kevin looked away, determined to keep him composure. However, this became rather difficult when he realised that all of McKinley's careful attention was bringing him to full hardness.

A small noise alerted him to the fact that McKinley had realised too. Before he could apologise or run, it occurred to him that the noise hadn't been exactly disapproving. No, McKinley had sounded almost...pleased.

He turned around to see the other man gazing gently back at him, a small smile tugging at his lips. They stared at each other for a long time. Eventually though, Kevin shifted his hips impatiently.

McKinley brought a hand down to lightly encircle Kevin's cock. "May I?" he asked and the simple courtesy of the question brushed away the last of Kevin's inhibitions. Planting his hands behind him for leverage, he began to thrust with little technique into McKinley's hand.

McKinley ably compensated for Kevin's lack of ability, stroking at one moment with the bare minimum of teasing pressure, the next firmly, rewarding Kevin with satisfying pressure. He discarded the cloth to liberate his other hand, which was quickly brought to fondle Kevin's balls.

He flicked his thumb over Kevin's head, smiling still wider at the small moans and whimpers that spilled from his lips.

For Kevin, the feeling was almost too much. He had never known the touch of any hand other than his own and the sensation of Elder McKinley tugging at his balls whilst fisting his cock threatened to overwhelm him. He began to thrust his hips wildly. His pupils were blown wide with pleasure. He gasped out, "Elder McKinley! I...I can't!"

He groaned as the hand was immediately withdrawn. "Do you want me to stop Kevin," McKinley asked and Kevin could detect no hint of reproach in his voice.

"No, this is...this is pretty great actually," he said breathlessly. He would later curse himself for his absolute failure to be articulate. "I don't want it to stop. It's just a lot to take in, that's all." He laughed shakily.

McKinley pressed a chaste kiss to Kevin's cheek. "You got it," he promised.

His hand resumed its stroking, only it was simpler this time. He gave Kevin firm, even pressure, all the while telling him how good he felt, how nice he looked as he bit his lip and threw back his head.

Eventually, even this straightforward pleasure became too much for Kevin. He grabbed desperately at McKinley's wrist.

"Elder McKinley, I'm going to…" Somehow, even now, he could not tell the district leader that he was about to climax.

Luckily, his predicament was all too obvious to Elder McKinley. "That's ok sweetie. I want you to come. Just sit back and let yourself go." He frowned slightly. "Again."

Kevin nodded obediently and moaned as McKinley's hand resumed fondling his cock. The pressure built and built within him until he came hard with a cry that he tried to muffle by throwing a hand to his mouth.

"That's a good boy," crooned Elder McKinley, "Such a good boy." He continued to pump Kevin's cock until the last drops of cum landed on his pale chest and his gasps of pleasure became whimpers of overstimulation. Before he could collapse bonelessly, Elder McKinley pulled him up to capture his lips in a burning kiss.

Kevin sank to the floor, breathing heavily. It took him several moments to clear the pleasant fog from his mind. The last traces of it were wiped away when he felt the scratching of cloth on his stomach. He craned his neck to see Elder McKinley wiping him clean yet again with his shirt.

The shorter man smiled apologetically. "I figured that there probably wasn't much point in trying to salvage any of our clothes." Kevin opened his mouth to speak but was immediately silenced by a finger on his lips. "I think we've had enough apologies for today."

Kevin paused, but soon found himself smiling as he was pulled up into McKinley's arms and deposited on his bed. He lay on his side, McKinley's arms around his waist and his back to his chest. Although Kevin wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep, he couldn't help but notice McKinley's own hardness pressing against his arse. He wriggled his hips experimentally and was rewarded with a small groan. A wave of guilt washed through him.

"Elder McKinley? Do you...do you want me to help you with that?" he asked hesitantly. He would have gone on, trying to reassure McKinley that he really didn't mind, but broke off into a yawn.

McKinley chuckled. "You're ok, Kevin. If you'll excuse me for just a moment, I'll just go and take care of this myself."

He tilted his head to press a chaste kiss to Kevin's well-bitten lips, which inexplicably made the younger man blush as red as he had when pissing in McKinley's lap.

The bed dipped as McKinley stood and hurried out of the room, clutching a shirt protectively in front of his crotch.

Kevin lay on his back. He suddenly felt very alone without McKinley pressed up next to him. He was sure that a cataclysmic storm of guilt would hit him at some point, but for now he was content to wait for the district leader to rejoin him. He stared blankly into space until the click of the lock announced McKinley's arrival.

He sank into the centre of the bed as McKinley twined himself around him once more. The district leader was like a starfish - wrapping limbs tightly around Kevin and holding him close - albeit a starfish with wonderfully soft hair that tickled Kevin's neck. Kevin shuffled slightly to satisfy himself that Elder McKinley wasn't going anywhere.

"So what do we do now?" he murmured sleepily.

"Get some sleep," laughed McKinley, his breath tickling Kevin's ear.

"Wait. What about Elder Thomas?" Despite companion rules having slipped drastically since the ascent of Arnold, mission companions still shared their old rooms. Kevin might have tried to change this, but he had actually come to find Arnold's snoring almost comforting.

"He can sleep on the couch," snorted McKinley.

"Isn't that a little mean?"

"Yes. But it is his fault that you had to go to market today anyway."

"Fair enough."

A short pause followed as sleep began to overtake the two missionaries.

"Elder McKinley? I just want to say...thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome. And I'm pretty sure we've reached the point where you can call me Connor." Elder McKinley's mouth was once again dangerously close to Kevin's ear as he whispered, "And don't worry. You can make it up to me tomorrow."

Kevin's blush began to fade as he slipped into a sleep that was miraculously free of hell dreams.


End file.
